Shinobi Ace
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by ssvidel3. Beneath the rivalry and hatred between the two ninjas, there lies somehting more - something they have yet to discover. So what better way than to team up and play volleyball? Rated M for adult themes, not-safe-for-work.


Disclaimer: _Dead or Alive _and all its characters belong to their creator **Tomonobu Itagaki** and the publishers **Tecmo**. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

Requested by _**ssvidel3.**_

Loads of thanks goes to **Supreme Distraction** for Beta-ing this! :3

_**Shinobi Ace**_

Zack Island – a private-resort-gone-full-blown-tourist-hotspot brimming with life. By day, its visitors hit the bars or relaxed at the beach and by night they hung out at the exclusive clubs. The island had it all, leaving no visitor dissatisfied.

"I'm paired with **whom?**"

Perhaps_ some_ of them.

The purplette nearly growled. She crossed her arms over her chest, her opal-shaped red eyes firmly locked with the eyes hiding behind the pair of sunglasses. "I don't appreciate that kind of joke, Zack."

"Lucky for you then that I ain't joking," the African American simply said with a smile, ignoring the heated glare he got in return. "The rules have been set and so have the teams, so just try and enjoy yourself, hm? Why are you so angry about anyway, huh?"

The ninja remained silent for a moment, crimson orbs averted. Her hands balled up into clenched fists and she opened her mouth to speak when—

"Oh… Hi, Ayane."

The purplette–Ayane–turned to see an all-too familiar brunette stepping up to the duo with hazel orbs narrowed and her lips curled into a frown, mirroring Ayane's expression.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Ayane spat. "I'll have nothing to do with her."

Zack grabbed her by the shoulder, still smiling. "Hold on there, warrior-princess! Like I said, the rules and teams are all set. Besides…" He paused, his smile changing into a teeth-flashing grin as he eyed the two. "You two have got a volleyball match to attend to in just a few minutes!"

**:::::::**

The crowd that had gathered at the beach was already cheering as the two teams made their way to their respective sides of the net: the majority of the men whistled and some even throwing lewd remarks that were shrugged off by the competitors.

At least the weather was perfect: sunny, warm, and barely a cloud in the sky. Probably the only thing that was positive about today, according to Ayane. Yet here she was, stuck playing game of volleyball in front of an audience that she would rather introduced to her kunais than to show off her slim body.

And it certainly wasn't helping that she was paired up with her the one person she loathed the most: her half-sister and fellow ninja, Kasumi.

The brunette kept her hair up in her usual ponytail, but now wore a black halter bikini with red lining which did nothing but show off her slim figure and ample assets whilst the purplette had traded her ninja garb for a halter-neck bikini with dark brown wave patterns and her usual headband was still in place, preventing her bangs from falling over her eyes.

Honestly, if Kasumi would be running and jumping around then Ayane wouldn't be surprised if her breasts slipped out of their confinements.

"Are you girls ready?!" Zack exclaimed from his seat and – you guessed it – grinned. Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Kasumi happily replied. She even pumped her fist into the air (much to Zack's joy over seeing her enthusiasm) and giggled, clearly enjoying this. But one moment of eye-contact caused that cheerfulness to vanish.

Yes, the feeling was mutual – Kasumi didn't like Ayane either. So simple, no mystery.

When the opposing team (surprisingly enough consisting of _the_ Helena Douglas and Christie) replied affirmatively, the match began.

**::::::**

Who would've thought that it would take such a turn? Ayane flung herself across the sand, the underside of her palms sharply connecting with the ball just in time, flinging it upwards for her partner to deliver the final smash.

It disturbed her how well they worked in-synch, but at the same time she was positively amazed: without a word they predicted each other's movements and knew when and where they would act to ensure victory.

Kasumi jumped high and, with a shout, smashed the ball right into Helena's and Christie's court before either could intercept it. This would mark their fifth victory in a row - an achievement Ayane was rather proud of.

"_ACE!"_

The crimson-eyed ninja took a deep breath and sighed, a small smirk pulling the corners of her lips as Zack blew the whistle. Though she would never admit it out loud he was right: she did have fun.

And, when she caught glimpse of brown orbs staring at her with a smile, Ayane was sure her half-sister felt the same. And for once she could smile genuinely back, relishing in their mutual victory.

Feeling as happy as she was, Ayane couldn't for the life of her remember why they had been fighting to begin with.

**::::::**

"That was a good game," the brunette stated. "To be honest, I'm surprised that we won…"

The purplette glanced over at the brunette as she changed back into her "civilian" clothing. "Humour me: why surprised?"

"I guess I was expecting… lack of teamwork," Kasumi admitted. "I'm glad I was proved wrong."

The crimson-eyed girl put on her boots. "'It takes two to tango'… or something. Since we _had_ to participate and all… she trailed off. But truth to be told, I did have fun."

"Really?" She sounded a lot happier than she probably had meant to, but Ayane let it slide. She didn't dislike seeing her half-sister so joyful around her in particular. Not now.

"Yes, really."

"I'm glad to hear that… Hey, Ayane?"

"Yes?" Their eyes met again.

"This is the first time in a long while that we've had a proper conversation…" The brunette looked away for but a moment before her pleading hazel orbs looked back hopefully. "… If you don't mind, would it be possible to continue like this?"

Her eyes remained focused on the purplette and Ayane's cheeks blushed hotly. Now that she mentioned it, it did feel nice to talk to Kasumi again…

She barely managed to supress a smile. "I wouldn't mind it at all, Kasumi."

The brunette lit up and Ayane couldn't help but smile back at her. For the first time in God knew how long, she would actually be hanging out with her half-sister, whom she had loathed deeply until now. Perhaps she needed to turn over a new leaf and start anew.

Where was the harm in that?

**::::::**

Her mind was a drunken haze and her head was throbbing. These western beverages were so unlike sake—mostly bitter—yet Ayane had drunk her fair share, resulting in her intoxicated state. The club music was loud – some kind of weird _´wub wub´_ sound that almost had the walls and the floor vibrating – and drowned out everything else.

She didn't know if it was because of said alcohol or not that she was actually having fun. Kasumi had suggested that they go to a nightclub and so far it was rather joyous to just mingle. The brunette wasn't fairing any better: she was getting more than tipsy because she clearly couldn't hold her liquor.

And with the music being as loud as it was Kasumi's shouting fell on deafened ears. Seeing that it was to no use, the brunette attempted to walk over on unsteady legs – only to fall onto Ayane, who barely managed to keep them both on their feet.

Kasumi shouted again but her words were still drowned out – only something vague that sounded like ´dance´ was heard. And judging by the way she was tugging on Ayane's arm, it was exactly what the purplette had heard.

No way. Absolutely no way whatsoever. Ayane would not be swayed, even if she was under the influence. She shook her head.

With a (adorable) pout, the brunette ceased tugging on Ayane's sleeve, still clumsily leaning onto her half-sister. The purplette didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but Kasumi looked…attractive in a way.

The way long auburn hair, freed from the usual ponytail, framed her face accentuated her beauty. The tip of her tongue ran along parted, pink lips and pure hazel orbs that looked hazily back at her, slowly drifting downward…

A tender cupping of her cheek was the only warning Ayane got before Kasumi crashed her lips against hers.

**::::::**

Somewhere in-between getting back to Kasumi's hotel room and then into her bed they both had lost their clothes.

And somewhere along the way they had lost all rationality and restraints.

Ayane found herself on the silky covers of the hotel bed, her hair a messy contrast of violet against ivory, and her face between her half-sisters thighs.

The brunette's pussy clenched wantonly as Ayane's tongue ran up and down her slit, lapping up her sweet juices. This had the desired effect: Kasumi moaned, coaxed to perform even better and eat out her half-sister, who spread her legs willingly.

The violet-haired ninja let out a muffled moan, not wanting to pause and miss out on the sweet, addicting taste. Eventually she was unable to contain herself and threw her head back with a loud moan.

"_Kasuumiii…!"_

Was that throaty, vixenish husk really her voice?

Kasumi hummed pleasantly as she suckled on the sweet little bundle of nerves, her slender fingers gently caressing the swollen pussylips before diving into the wet warmth, causing Ayane to gasp.

The violet-haired girl's body trembled from the sensation of Kasumi's pumping fingers and she succumbed entirely to pleasure, but not before returning the favour and plunged her digits into Kasumi's glistening cunt, pumping them with vigour.

"_Ayane…!" _the brunette screamed. _"Ayane!"_

In a haze of heat and sweat they collapsed, mind-blowing pleasure sweeping over their senses, rendering them a tangle of limbs upon soaked covers.

**::::**

"_Ayane…!"_

Kasumi let out a throaty moan as she bucked her hips against Ayane's. Their bodies creating delicious friction of their slick sexes pressed together, coaxing both to vigorously scissor.

Their malleable breasts jiggled with their grinding motions and pink nipples stood sweetly at attention, their bodies glistening with sweat that was visible only by the moonlight that shone through the windows.

Strands of hair clung to their flushed faces in a mussed fashion and they locked eyes, gasping and panting heavily in-between moans and mewl.

The slick friction was working on their sweet bundles of nerves as pleasure jolted from neuron to neuron in their strained, lust engulfed bodies.

Ayane bit her lower lip until she tasted copper: her hips bucked on their own accord, as did Kasumi's. They wouldn't last long like this. Just a little more…

"_Kasumi…! KASUMI!"_

"_AYANE!"_

For the second time that night, mind-blowing pleasure washed over them and reduced their world to a mass of pure ecstasy.

**::::**

Ayane couldn't remember how the rest of the night had gone. She was underneath the soaked covers, still naked, and nestled in the warm embrace of her half-sister.

How she had ended up like that was a mystery, but Ayane mentally shrugged it off. She didn't dislike being like this. They could sort things out tomorrow.

For now, she was content to simply nuzzle the brunette's chest and fall back to sleep.

**FIN**

* * *

_Attention please!_

_I hope you enjoyed this (delayed) piece of Ayane x Kasumi. It's one of my few last pieces before I go on a much needed hiatus._

_I'm going on a hiatus because I can't spend time on writing for time being – I've got a lot to take care of with mostly my private life and as such, I need to cut back on certain hobbies. Don't ask me how long I'll be gone because I don't know._

_Thank you for reading, and be well my dear readers!_


End file.
